When The Thought Arises
by Anduplex
Summary: Max sat up and blinked hard into the darkness. "Nikki?" He asked, spying the girl's darkened features standing there with her pillow and blanket. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "I had a bad dream." she said hesitantly. After a moment of silence in the tent, she spoke again. "Can I sleep in here with you guys?" Nikki has a bad dream and sneaks into the boy's tent.


It was dark, quiet and peaceful. Only sounds of nature played around the two boys in their tent. Neil was fast asleep with a faint, almost non-existant snore. Max lay on the other cot, staring at the top of the tent. He didn't get alot of sleep normally, his insomnia keeping his brain from shutting down. Slowly though the boy began to drift into sleep. He was at the brink when he heard a shuffling sound enter the tent. Max sat up and blinked hard into the darkness.

"Nikki?" He asked, spying the girl's darkened features standing there with her pillow and blanket. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I had a bad dream." she said hesitantly. After a moment of silence in the tent, she spoke again. "Can I sleep in here with you guys?"

Max groaned a little. He picked up his extra pillow and chucked it across the room. It landed on Neil and fell onto his bed.

"What? Huh? What's going on?" He said quickly in a panic.

"Calm down." Max said trowing his blanket off and standing from him bed. "Nikki wants to sleep with us tonight." Neil quickly shook off his surprise and stood from his bed as well. The two moved around their beds and pushed them to the center of the tent. Neil and Max climbed back into their beds and looked to the girl. "Want my space or middle?" Max asked, Nikki replied with a shrug.

Nikki crawled into the middle of the beds and tangled herself in her blanket. Max layed ack down and stared back at the ceiling. Neil turned away and curled into himself. Where there was sleep from Neil and almost from Max before, now they were awake. It was quiet, almost ear splitting. The noises ceased outside and all that was left was the faint sound of the wind blowing throw the trees.

"Guys?" Nikki asked quietly.

"Yeah?" they both replied at the same time.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" her voice was shaking, almost breaking.

"What is it?" Neil asked.

Nikki sat up and hugged her knees. It took her a while before she formed the words to say. "If I disappeared one day, what would you do?" she asked.

Neil bolted up and turned to look at her. Max sat up slower but still looked concerned for his friend. He reached up and grabbed the lamp swinging from the top of the tent above them. Max turned the switch and the lantern sparked to life.

"Are you alright?" Neil asked, setting a hand on Nikki's shoulder.

"Yeah, Nikki. What's that about?" Max crossed his arms.

Nikki sighed. "I dreamt that you'd forgetten about me and had no idea who I was. And then you all ran me out of camp like the flower scouts."

"Oh." Neil said with a loss of words. Max sighed and pulled Nikki to lean on him. "Max, I thought-"

"I'm not big on hugs, but this is fine." he said quickly. Neil smiled and hugged Nikki from the other side. The girl refused to let the tears fall from her eyes. She pulled the blanket around the three of them and snuggled into the heat.

"I'm sorry guys, I woke you up. And for something so stupid too."

"Nah I wasn't getting any sleep anyways." Max replied for a shrug.

"Nikki, you know we won't forget about you." Neil shook her shoulder a bit.

"And we'd mess anyone up who did." Max added, getting a smile out of the girl. "Nik, everything's okay."

Nikki wiped her eyes of unshed tears. "I know, it was just a dream."

"Neil, what did you dream of before Nikki came over?" Max asked.

"You mean before you hit me in the face with your pillow?" Neil corrected. "I was dreaming of discovering a cure for all diseases in the world, and winning the Nobel Peace Prize." Neil said proudly.

"Oh nevermine then." Max huffed. "I was going to say just dream whatever he's dreaming of. But that sounds boring as shit."

"I'd rather be scaling a mountain or fighting a bear." Nikki smiled widely. Both boys were relieved to see the smile return for the first time tonight.

"That sounds just like you Nikki."

The three stayed up and talked, about anything. Making jokes and talking about what exciting adventure they might have tomorrow. Max and Nikki had switch spots on the bed through the commotion, though Neil stayed firm where he was. After awhile of listening to Nikki talk about going on a treasure hunt, Neil had finally passed out and curled up in his sleep. Nikki did soon after. Max looked at both of this friends before turning the lamp off. He didn't bother hanging it back up and just stuffed it at the top ot the bed. He layed flat on his back with his arms resting under his head. He stared at the ceiling just as he had done before. Max knew it wasn't going to be easy to fall asleep. But now he didn't feel as anxious or frustrated with his inability to drift into slumber. He found this more comfortable, more of a normallity. Slowly he made his way to sleep, only it didn't take him as long as before.

The sun had risen some time ago and David was happy to have greeted all his campers early that morning. All but three. David and Gwen noticed the lack of cursing and yelling this morning. The trio was not sitting in their normal spot at the table.

"Has anyone seen Max, Nikki, or Neil this morning?" David asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing replying with shrugs and 'no's before chattering about why the three were absent.

"I noticed Nikki wasn't in our tent when we got up." Nerris said through the commotion

"God dammit. I bet they are trying to ditch today again." Gwen sighed, crossing her arms.

"Don't worry Gwen, I'll go find them." David said cheerfully before dashing out of the mess hall.

Once outside he started to call for them. He entered the area with the tents and saw that Max and Neil's tent was still fully zipped. He reached over and unzipped it, peaking his head in. "Come on campers we have a whole day of-"

David stopped mid sentence when he noticed the three huddling together, entangled in the covers. Nikki curling into Max's side and Max's head leaning against Neils as they both held his hands. David smiled softly, he pulled his head out and slowly zipped the tent back up. He returned to the mess hall and watched as the campers eat their breakfast and talked.

"Where are those kids?" Gwen asked. David smiled.

"They had a long night."

"That's no excuse for them to miss the day."

David turned to her with a sincere look and a gleam in his eye. "They can join us later. Besides, what's the harm in letting them sleep in a little."


End file.
